Currently, for virtualized systems, each virtual machine is assigned a unique IP address, and each virtual network interface is logically connected to the physical network interface of the server. Thus, since each virtual machine requires its own IP address to connect externally, cost and maintenance of the server increases. In addition, each IP address connected externally exposes each virtual machine directly to the internet, which may increase malware/virus risk significantly.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.